New York, New York
by ArtemisCarrot
Summary: Joey magically gets transported into New York city. How will he get back and what does he experience?
1. The big flash Uuuuh

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any characters! Only the story :D**

* * *

A big light flashed before Joey, and he felt a weird felling in his stomach. Like somehow he had gotten more, real…

This big flash from before still ached his eyes, but by rubbing them he started to be aware of his surroundings.

Everywhere people were rushing from shops to cars, cars to work and creating a huge mess all around.

Yet somehow, they all had their own way and fitted into the big picture. Many children wearing worn out, or all too big

clothing, rushed through the streets on skateboards. Everywhere this "city" was full of life, just like back home.

But something just seemed different. No blocked streets and highways, and no KC® signs or nay duel disks were to

be found. This from Joey's point of view was rather strange, since they were in the middle of a Battle City Tournament.

Joey walked through the streets, amazes by the sight. There was a whole other atmosphere, than back at home. More

shops, light, cars. It just seemed so "Real…" he thought.

* * *

**End of this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! :D  
Please not any flames, thx C:**

**-MoJo**


	2. The butch guy

**Here's chapter two :) Enjoy**

* * *

To figure out where he had been sent, Joey walked over to the person closest to him. A tough and unfriendly type

stood by a lightning pole. "Hey, scuss' me pal, have you any idea where we are?" The guy just looked at Joey like he

was a complete idiot. "Are you making fun of me, pip squeak? You even have a _Brooklyn_ accent!" _"Brooklyn… What's th-_

_"_Joey thought, but was interrupted by the butch man. "But apparently someone is just out for trouble…"

"Aba-de-Nyeh?" Joey said, taking a step backwards. "No, no I just wanted to know the- uhm, block we are in… Yeah,

that." _"Not that I can't take him on, but I better keep low."_ The NY citizen didn't seem to care much about Joeys

comment, and grabbed his T-shirts neck and lifted him up to his face. "Do ya wanna know which part-a town you're

in, hmm? Well I'll tell you! You are in Bushwick, Brooklyn, you idiot!" By getting closer to the man, Joey could clearly

see he was affected by drugs. Joey quickly writhed himself out of the citizens lock, and reached for his deck. "Okay

pal, you give me no choice! Time for you to see the Joey Wheeler in action! It's time to du-" Joey stopped, noticing

his deck wasn't there.

"-Eh, that's not good…" His eyes scrolled up to the man's face, which now looked as if he would use him as a tooth

pick. "I ain't afraid of you pal! I can take on anyone, anytime!" Joey pulled his arm backwards and made his fist slam

directly into the man's belly. But instead of pushing him backwards, Joeys hand smacked into a wall made of solid

rock. "Nyehehehe…?" Joey gave a big grin, then turned around and ran as fast as he could around the corner.


	3. The train with gangstassss

**WEEEE! Here's chapter three :D**

* * *

Three blocks later the big citizen still chased Joey at full speed. _"This is not good! I'll never get him of my back!"_

Joey looked around and saw stairs going downwards, below the city's streets. A huge crowd of people came towards them from the underground station.

Joey managed to squeeze himself through the crowd and reached the subway before the butch guy could crack his neck, and was swift enough to jump over the

ticket-stand before a security guy could catch him. Still on the other side, Joey was chased until he reached the train, and just made it inside before the door

closed. _"Oh man, that was close"_ Joey panted as he tried to control his breathing. He sat down at the seat next to the entrance, and rushed his fingers through

his blond hair. When he finally has caught his breath, Joey looked around in the trains' wagon. It looked like all the weird people who hibernates in caves, finally

wanted to see the sun-light and gathered in this train. Only one person stood out of the amount of zombies and gangstas. A woman with red leather clothing, a

pink flower hat and two green bags with chiwawas', jabbed loudly in her cell-phone over some guy. Joey looked down at his sneakers and started thinking.

"_Guess this is what people in this "Brooklyn" place looks like. Hmm, I wonder if they have some sort of dialect, that I learned when that weird light transported _

_me? That's why I have a Brooklyn accent! So that means if I just keep low, no one will notice that I'm different." _But when Joey looked up, all the zombie-

gangstas looked at him like he was some bad comedian. _"Nyeeeeh…! I hope they don't know who I am, even though is looks that way!"_ The train stopped and a

huge crowd of people pushed themselves inside, not caring if anyone was about to step out, making Joey captured on his little seat next to the door. Suddenly

Joey noticed how hungry and tired he really was. Time passed, and every time the train stopped at a station more people got in. Joeys' eyelids felt more and

more heavy.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :P**

**-MoJo**


	4. The shopkeepers

**Here's chapter 4 ;D Hope you like it!**

* * *

When he woke up, only he was left in the wagon. Fast pictures of messy dark streets, drunken men assaulting each other, flickering lightning poles,

ladies inviting strange men inside, and buildings turning off all lights, flashed before Joey's eyes through the dirty trains' windows. _"Hmm…I must be in the _

_darker part of town."_ His thoughts were interrupted when the trains' brakes made the rails howl. _"I suppose this is the last stop, I wonder what I'll find out _

_here… Hopefully some food if I'm lucky!"_ Joey got off and made his way up the stairs, towards the city on top of the subway.

But when he got up it was too quite. Only dark shadows behind garbage containers and his stomachs loud rumble could be heard. All of the light poles were out

and the streets were covered in a dark blanket. Except at the end of the block a little light from a kiosk stood out. Joey tightened his jacket around his chest and

walked towards it.

The kiosk had commercials and stickers all over the windows. Two African men, a tall one and one looking like Gollum, stood behind the desk prepared for

welcoming Joey with smiles filled with black teeth. "Heeeey welcome my friend! I have just what you need on such a dull night like this –eh?" "Yesss in a dull

night like thisss-"the Gollum type repeated in a squeaky voice. The shopkeeper showed Joey a wall filled with cigarettes, little knives, condoms and small alcohol

bottles. Joey quickly noticed that on the price patches, the sign representing money was different from back where he came from. _"What?! My money is useless! _

_I can't do anything on an empty stomach! Hopefully I'll make it through the night..."_

"Actually I just came here asking for direction, pal." Joey said as calm as possible. "Do ya know where I am?" The African man burst out laughing while clapping

his hands. "Good one white-boy, good one there!" "Nyeh?" Joey said, not getting the joke. "Now what can I temp you with? We have donuts, pizza an-" Joey

signed and walked straight out of the shop not looking at the hotdogs or slush-ice machine next to the window. "-Eh, I also have soda?" The African shop keeper

added. "Sssooodaaaa yessss." The little shopkeeper squeaked out in the streets making an echo. Joey crossed the street leaving the two African men and the

delicious food behind him.

* * *

**Please review! CX**

**-MoJo**


	5. The weeping kid

**Wooo! Here's chaper fiiiive!**

* * *

Every time his sneaker hit the pavement, Joey felt a sting of cold tremble all the way up. Not the kind of cold in the winter or the kind of cold when you eat

an ice cream. The cold feeling of fear and insecurity for something he couldn't explain. The feeling Joey had had ever since the big light flashed before his

eyes. The feeling of being _real,_ someplace he didn't belong. Suddenly bashing through the silence, a young boys' voice reached through Joey's hunger and

into his heart. "It's not fair… It's not fair…" Joey ran towards the sobbing voice and found a little kid sitting in the middle of a dark alley with a dirty jacket

and a sports bag.

When Joey asked the boy why he was crying, he didn't answer. He just kept looking down. "Hey pal, you gotta' tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

Joey said, laying his arm on the boys shoulder. The boy stopped sobbing and looked up at Joey. "I'm Ryan." He said. "Nice to meet ya Ryan, I'm Joey."

Joey moved his arm away from the boys shoulder, and sat down next to him. "Why are you all alone, out here in this dark alley?" Ryan wiped the tears of

his face, and turned to Joey. "I live not long away from here. Over there to be exact." He pointed at a tall building left from Joey. "My mom and dad got

divorced 3 weeks ago, and now I live out here. With my dad…" He stopped at the last sentence, and tried to hide the tears which were already half way

down his face. "I like my mom and my sister. No- not my dad… My dad has always been tough and never asked me how I felt about anything! He's also a

drinker and he uses all of our money on gambling, so- so my mom left him…

But in- instead of taking me, along with my sister, with her, she just… just-" Ryan's mouth started to shake. He laid his arms around himself and started

sobbing rapidly. Joey moved in closer, and tightened Ryan in a hug. "-Left me… Dumping me along with my dad was easier for her I suppose… And now I

just don't know what to do…"

* * *

**:D**

**-MoJo**


	6. Joey eating a sandwich

**Uhhhh, it's coming to an end!**

* * *

"Sounds tough pal…" said Joey. He himself knew the feeling of parents getting divorced and therefore separating siblings, and being left alone with an

uncaring dad. "What have you gotten there?" Joey asked looking curious at Ryan's bag. "I packed my most dear belongings… I was trying to run away…"

Ryan looked down at his shoes. "Pathetic, isn't it…?" Joey quickly responded: "No, no running away from the problems isn't pathetic. It's just another way

of dealing with them. I think." "How do you solve your problems, Joey?" Ryan asked curious for an answer. "Well… If there is something eatable in your

bag I might come up with a wise answer." Ryan quickly grabbed a sandwich from his bags left pocket and gave it to Joey, who was so hungry he almost

ate the wrapping. "Well… *munch munch* where I come from we usually solve it…*swallow* with a duel." _"A duel…?"_ Ryan though. "Like with knives and

fists and big arenas?" Joey took a big bite and answered with his mouth full of ham and salad: "No, no, no, we use cards. Like when my little sis needed

an eye operation, I won the price money in a tournament." Ryan looked skeptically at Joey. "You solve your problems with cards…? Isn't that kind of

weird?" "I never really thought about that…" Joey said, trying to philosophize for a moment, but was distracted from the sandwich and started recklessly

eating again.

* * *

**Will Joey still be hungry after that sandwich? Is Ryans problem_ reeeally_ gonna be solved with cards? Since when did I get this booming voice? Find out in the next chapter! 8D**

**-MoJo**


	7. The big flash (again) UUUHHH!

**Chapter seven folks**

* * *

"I wish it worked like that around here. Using your brain instead of your fists and playing a game to solve your problems… Why can't I duel my way out

of this? Confronting my stupid dad and win! Showing him that I am a boy, whose father should show some more respect!" Joey chewed on the last

piece of the sandwich. "Sounds like you got a plan buddy. So what type of cards do you use?" Ryan's face looked checkered. "What do you mean with

type of cards?" "Yeah, you know. I use warrior types and a lot of cards playing on luck."

"Maybe I should also play on luck." Ryan said. "Not just always over-consider everything and being scared of the result…-" Joey finished his sentence

"-And just take a chance and go for it, at least that's what I do. You see whenever I duel I always make the strategy up as the duel commence, I don't

sit for hours writing down tactics or strategies. And just as important; I never back down from a duel, and even though I may lose I never give up!"

Ryan's eyes lightened with joy. "You're completely right!" Joey looked around to see someone else, but he was the only one there besides Ryan. "I

am?" "I just have to go and talk some sense into my father! Not being scared of him yelling or sending me to my room! After all life is just like a game,

and I just figured out the perfect strategy! You are right! Giving you a sandwich did make you wise!" Joey looked surprised at Ryan. "Eh- Nyeh?" Ryan

tightened Joey in a hug and reached down for his bag, then looked back up proud and determined. "That's for the pep talk. It was just what I needed…

I'll be going home now." Ryan said smiling and waving Joey goodbye.

"Oh, and Ryan, one last thing… When I got here earlier today, a guy said that I was in Brooklyn?" Joey asked curious. "Yes, Brooklyn…" Ryan answered.

"It's a city in New York. I used to live there." "Nyeh York?" exclaimed Joey. Ryan gave a silent laugh and turned around. "No, no, Joey, it's pronounced

New York." Joey smiled for himself as he watched Ryan walking. _"New York, New York…"_ Joey thought. _"Maybe I should come here more often… After all I _

_already __did a good job in teaching the art of duelling! And then I could bring my friends and translate the Brooklyn language to our language! I AM SO _

_CLEVAAA! __Nyeheheeee…"_ Joey walked back towards the kiosk and saw a lighting pole with a strong light. _"Yes, finally some light out here."_ Joey thought,

but suddenly the poles light started flickering. _"WHAT?! Not you also!"_ Joey kicked his sneaker into the side of the pole, making the flickering stop and

the light shine brighter and brighter, until a big flash blinded his eyes.

* * *

**Yes, how very creative I am, using the same method to transport him back again... I don't know where I get it from**

**Hope you liked the story! Please R/R and tell me if I should make more stories :D**

**-MoJo**


End file.
